It is known in Germany to divide bacon bellies into smaller portions or chunks for sale to a customer. The customer can then further slice or otherwise process these portions.
Referring to FIG. 1, according to a typical system, bacon bellies are fed through a slicing apparatus 6 while being gripped by a gripper 30 on the end farthest from the slicing blade 34, the “butt end” of the belly. The bellies are divided at increments to make acceptable slices or portions 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20 of desired target weights, such as 300 or 350 grams, until the butt end piece 22 is too short to sever a piece being of the desired target weight. It is possible that the butt end piece is heavier than the desired target weight but a forward length of the butt end piece cannot be severed due to the presence of the gripper. In practice, the rearmost portion 22aof the butt end piece 22, having a length 22b is engaged by the gripper and corresponds to about 140 grams of the butt end piece. Thus, the butt end piece can in fact be greater than say 300 grams but a 300 gram piece cannot be severed due to the presence of the gripper 30, i.e., the gripper 30 would interfere with the cutting blade 34. For example, a butt end piece could be 340 grams. Given an acceptable 300 gram slice, the rearmost 40 grams is insufficient to be engaged by the gripper during slicing off of the 300 gram slice. The entire butt end piece 22 (340 grams) is typically then redirected to a processing station where it is manually trimmed to 300 grams and reused as an acceptable slice with the remaining portion reprocessed or discarded. If the butt end piece is less than 300 grams it is reprocessed or discarded.
The present inventor has recognized the desirability of eliminating unnecessary manual steps and the desirability of optimizing the automatic sliced product output.